Thrilling Adventure Hour Wiki
HAPPY NINTH ANNIVERSARY TO THE THRILLING ADVENTURE HOUR! Welcome to the Thrilling Adventure Hour Wiki The Thrilling Adventure Hour is a staged production in the style of old-time radio. It began as a live stage show at M Bar in Los Angeles on March 5, 2005. In 2010, the show moved to Largo at the Coronet and began being recorded for a weekly podcast, which launched in January 2011. With the help of a successful Kickstarter campaign, the show has since branched off into a graphic novel, with a behind-the-scenes web series and a concert film currently in production as well. This fan wiki is for keeping track of the episodes, characters, actors, story arcs, and other topics related to the Thrilling Adventure Hour universe. Episodes of the show may be found in iTunes, at the Nerdist, on SoundCloud, or in your preferred podcast app. The audio will also be linked directly on each episode page for your convenience. The Segments Main *Beyond Belief *Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Middle *Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective *Down in Moonshine Holler The Captain Laserbeam Universe *The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam *Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective The Extended Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Universe *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier *The Red Plains Rider *Tales of the Troubleshooters *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance *War of Two Worlds (Completed) The Chronopatrol Universe *The Algonquin Four *Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer *The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock *Jefferson Reid, Ace American Completed or Discontinued *Jumbo the Christmas Elephant *Tales From the Black Lagoon Interviews, Panels, and Special Episodes The Episodes *Podcast segments by release date *Podcast segments by recording date *Podcast segments by title *Podcast segments by performance location The Sponsors *Patriot Brand Cigarettes *WorkJuice Coffee The People *WorkJuice Players *Guest Stars *Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Guest Writers *Directors *Musicians Other Lists *Song Lyrics *Performance Locations *The Kickstarter *Cocktail Recipes *External Links Questions and How to Contribute Please use the Questions Page to ask questions on spelling or other Thrilling Adventure Hour knowledge to assist in keeping the wiki as accurate as possible. Also, please help answer questions others have left. If this is your first time editing a wiki, or maybe if it's just been a while, please read the page for tips on the best way to edit and expand pages. Please see the Style Guide page for specifics on how to add a new page that conforms to the TAH wiki style, and a list of Dos and Don'ts. Please see the page "Complete and Incomplete" for a high-level overview of the state of the wiki, and which sections need the most work. This is a great place to start if you'd like to find a way to help out but aren't sure where to go. Pick your favorite segment, find some information that's missing, and jump on in! For individual pages, look the Incomplete category, find something that looks interesting, and fill in whatever information is missing. Finally, please consider setting up an account rather than editing anonymously. That way your IP address is masked and also we can say hi! :) Category:Browse